


Unexpected Turn of Events

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Chains, Demons, Enochian, Heaven, Hell, Vampires, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a hunt, but are unknowingly being followed by a group of teenagers that are into the paranormal. They heard of the Winchesters on the ghostfacers website. After some digging, they found out that the Winchesters were wanted criminals. Unsure if they are criminals or hunters, they follow Sam and Dean on a hunt. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn of Events

Ollie, Collin, and Charlie are your average 19 year olds. They go to college together, parties, have jobs. Ollie has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is pretty built for not really working out that often. Collin has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is kinda scrawny. Charlie has long, red hair, green eyes, and can hack into just about anything. You wouldn't expect these three to have anything in common, but they do. They believe in the supernatural. They go out and investigate the paranormal.

 

Charlie is the unofficial leader of the group. She may be the shortest, but she can make anyone do pretty much anything she wants. Ollie is the quiet one. He tends to keep to himself, despite his big size. It may not look like it, but Collin is loud. Very loud. He makes anyone and everyone hear what he has to say.

 

Their base is an old black 1979 Dodge Tradesman. From the outside, it looks like a crappy van that should be used for scrap. But the inside is what matters. It’s filled with computer software Charlie stole from her jobs over the years. State of the art computer tech. It’s Charlie’s pride and joy. The group refers to the van as ‘renegade’. No one really knows why. Collin thought it sounded cooler than ‘the van’, so it stuck.

 

Collin and Ollie found notes in their lockers. It was Charlie’s handwriting:  
'meet @ renegade after class'  
So they follow the trail behind their dorm, go up the hill behind the big willow tree, and walk to a small clearing. They like to keep renegade here so they can have privacy.

 

Ollie steps up to the side door and knocks. The secret knock is the theme song for Star Wars, courtesy of Charlie’s geekiness. The door flew open. “I think we hit the jackpot guys!” Charlie squeals with excitement. The two guys climb in and seal the door behind them. They all sit down on their rolling stools and roll over to one of the computer monitors. “What did you find, Charlie?” asks Collin. She starts pulling up the Ghostfacers website. They often do their research about supernatural creatures there and go to investigate suggested locations.

 

“Remember when the Ghostfacers went to the Hell House and Morton House? And then those two guys showed up?” Collin and Ollie thought for a moment. “The Winchesters, right?” Collin asks. “Yeah. Well anyway, I was on my way back to my dorm after class, and I accidentally run into this really tall guy. My books fall everywhere. He helps me pick them all up and hands them to me. He goes and smiles at me and it hits me. It's Sam Winchester. I'm looking at Sam Winchester. I look over his shoulder and I see Dean looking around nervously. Then they walk off and I was still standing there all shocked and stuff.” “You met real live supernatural hunters?! That's awesome!” “There could be a real ghost or something on campus!” Charlie and Collin yell in excitement. Noticing Ollie has his thinking face on, Charlie asks, “Why are you so quiet. You’re quiet, but not this quiet.” “I think the Winchesters were on the news once…” Ollie says quietly. Collin scoffs. “You watch the news? Who watches the news anymore?” Ollie rolls his chair, and his eyes, over to his computer monitor and typed in ‘Winchester’. An FBI article is the first thing to pop up. He clicks on it and the whole group gasps. Murder, credit card fraud, armed robbery, breaking and entering, and grave desecration were a few of the many crimes listed.

 

“Holy crap…” Charlie whispers before yelling, “I ran into serial killers! They could have killed me!” “Calm down and look at this…” Ollie points to a section on the screen and reads it aloud, “Older brother, Dean Winchester, insisted they hunt the supernatural for a living and pleads innocent to crimes before local police station blows up, killing everyone inside, including the Winchester brothers.” "No. That's wrong," Charlie insists, "They’re alive. I'm sure of it." Ollie reads on, "Turns out they faked their deaths more than once. They could've done it again." "We have to call the cops," Collin says, taking out his phone. Ollie smacks it away. "No! The Ghostfacers said the Winchesters hunt the supernatural. Grave desecration is one of their crimes. The Ghostfacers said that the Winchesters taught them that if you are dealing with a ghost, you have to salt and burn the bones. How are you going to get to bones without digging up some graves? What if all the crimes they're wanted for are just from their hunting?" Charlie and Collin went over the facts, considering the possibility that what Ollie said is true. "I don't know..." Collin says, "I still think we should get the police involved." Charlie put her hand out to stop him. "Just think about this for a second. If what Ollie says is true, and the cops take Sam and Dean away, and there is actually something supernatural here, it could kill us." "They could be here investigating the deaths of those professors from last week. They do seem strange... Alright. That settles it." Collin stands up confidently, but hits his head on renegade's roof, "Ouch... We are going to follow them and figure out what they're up to. If it's supernatural, we'll leave them alone. If it's not, we'll call the cops." "I agree. Let's get our stuff together. Tonight, we charge!" Charlie says in her battle voice as she holds her fist in the air and charges out of renegade. Ollie and Collin just shake their heads. "Such a nerd," they say simultaneously.

 

Over the next few hours, they piece together information about the deaths of the professors on campus and the Winchesters.

 

"I've got a rough idea of what's going on," Collin says, "Two professors were found dead in the campus' park early in the morning Monday and two days ago. Both bodies were drained of blood. Sounds like vamps to me. Since the professors were both single and lived alone, it's safe to say that they were probably easy targets." "Great. I say we stake out the park. What do you have on the Winchesters, Ollie?" Charlie asks. "Dean's 4 years older than Sam. Their mother died in a fire when Sam was a baby. Along with their father, they dropped off the map. Their father died of unknown causes a few years ago after a car crash. Literally, perfectly healthy, then he just dropped dead on the floor." "Sounds demony," Charlie added. "Then their crimes started. There's not much other information on them besides their crimes. Oh and they drive a black 1967 Chevy Impala and people that have supposedly seen the Winchesters have seen him with some guy in a trench coat." "Ooo. Mysterious," Charlie added again, "Now then. Looks like someone dies every two days so, autobots, roll out!"

 

The group went to the campus’ park for the stakeout. Charlie insisted on climbing a tree at the north end of the park for a better view. Collin took the bushes on the west side and Ollie took the ones on the east. The south side didn’t need to be covered because that side was the road and could be seen from anywhere.

 

They had just settled into their spots, walkie-talkies ready, when the deep rumble of an old car was heard, coming closer. A few minutes later, the impala pulls up on the street and music could be heard. "Is that Metallica?" Ollie asked into his walkie. "Guy's got good taste," Collin responded.

The three of them watch as Sam and Dean exit the car. They walk around to the back and seem to rummage around. “What do you see Ollie?” Charlie asks over the walkie. Ollie is closest to the street. “Well… Sam is holding a really big machete. And now Dean is too and oh god…” “What? What do you see?” “Their trunk is full of guns and things!” Ollie exclaims quietly. “Well yeah,” Charlie responds, “If they’re hunters, they need all that stuff.” “Serial killers do too,” Collin adds. They decide that is enough talking for now.

Sam and Dean seem to have the same idea as the other three. Watch for the vamp when it comes for it’s next victim. The group watch Sam and Dean as they seem to scan the perimeter. When they seem satisfied that nothing’s there, they head back to the car.

“How cool is this?” Collin walkies, “We’re working with supernatural hunters! This is so co-” A loud thud is heard before the walkies go silent. “Collin?” Ollie asks, “You oka-oof!” Charlie listens for a moment and looks for the Winchesters. They’re nowhere to be seen. She’s about to call for them again when she hears something below her. Startled, she falls out of the tree, becoming unconscious halfway down.

xx

Sam and Dean had come to the campus to track down a nest of vamps that had been targeting professors. It was supposed to be a relatively easy hunt. Quick in and out.

They had just scanned the perimeter of the park where the killings take place. They were about to get back into the car, when they were hit over the head with something. Everything went black.

xx

Ollie breathes in deeply and his eyes pop open. He’s in a dark room. He tries to get up, but realizes he’s chained to a chair. The chains have really strange markings on them, but he dismisses it. Charlie is tied up to his left, and Collin to his right. Ollie’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees who’s across from him. Sam and Dean Winchester, also tied up and unconscious. He starts to freak out. He’s the only one that’s awake and they’re in some creepy room and the two toughest hunters (serial killers?) they've ever heard of are tied up too and no one’s coming to get them. Ollie doesn't think it could get any worse, but when a groan comes from Dean, the possible serial killer, he knows it's about to get a whole lot worse.

xx

Dean is slowly slipping back into consciousness. He groans. What happened? Something hit him in the back of the head? He didn't know anymore. Dean tries to bring his hand up to rub his face, when the rattle of chains stops him. The chains sound familiar... They sound like... Hell. His eyes shoot open. "Alastair!" He yells as he looks around frantically. He realizes he's not in hell and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Most of Dean's nightmares may have ended a while ago, but certain sounds bring back memories. He looks down at the chains and recognizes the symbols carved into them. "Enochian..." He mutters.

"...what?..." A soft voice asks. It was then that Dean noticed the three other people tied up across from him. "Who the hell are you?" Dean growls. The kid seems to startle easily, as the harshness of Dean's voice makes him jump. "Uh, m-my name's Ollie." Dean stares at the boy and his friends. He nods, satisfied that Ollie is telling the truth. "It's the language of the angels," Dean says.

xx

"Angels?" The boy who Dean learned is called Collin asks, from his slouched position, "Ollie, who are you talking t-" He stops cold when he meets the eyes of Dean Winchester. Charlie somehow chooses that exact moment to wake up. "Princess Leia!" She shouts, startled awake. She realizes she's not dreaming and looks at her friends sleepily. They look terrified. She looks across from herself to see Dean Winchester. He's looking at her with wide, almost sad eyes.

xx

Great. The college kids were waking up and Sam was still sleeping. They seem to be afraid of him, so they must know about his time with the law. The two boys are already awake. There is one left. A girl with long, red hair. She reminds him of Charlie. God he misses Charlie. That geeky girl knew how to party. He misses watching nerdy movies with her. He misses going larping with her. He misses having her around. The girl shoots up, yelling something about Princess Leia. She seems geeky, just like Charlie. She looks at him. She has green eyes, just like Charlie. "Dean Winchester," the girl says. Oh my god she even sounds like Charlie.

xx

Charlie can't help but see the pained look on Dean's face. In an effort to brush it off, she begins talking. "Dean Winchester," his pained look deepens, "I would shake your hand, but..." She motions to the chains with a little chuckle, "My name's Charlie and-" Dean lets out a sob. It was quiet, but it was there. He bows his head, obviously trying to hide unshed tears. Charlie throws sorry glances toward Ollie and Collin. Just then, Sam shoots up on high alert. He must have heard Dean sniffle, because he was now trying to comfort him. Sam looks up and around. He scans the room till his eyes land on Charlie. His eyes filled with surprise and shock and sadness and joy. And then utter confusion. "Charlie?" He asks, "Charlie Bradbury?" Charlie shakes her head. "Charlie Miller," she says. All the emotions that were in his eyes faded till there was only one left. Sadness. She wants to ask who Charlie Bradbury is, but figures now is not the time to ask.

xx

Sam looks around again. He stares at the chains. "Is this... Enochian?" Dean composes himself enough to lift his head and answer. "Yeah. Can't figure out why something doesn't want the ang-" The door burst open. "We don't want you calling your precious pet to come and save you, Dean-o," a voice answers. It was a man. Medium height. Blonde hair. Very average looking. "Lucifer..." Sam mutters. The college kids across from them are on the verge of passing out in fear.

"Oh you wish, Sammy boy. Nick here was Lucifer's temporary vessel the last time he was here. I decided to give him for a spin. Gotta admit, looks good on me!" "Go to hell," Dean says bitterly before spitting on the man. He man's eyes flashed white as he leans in close to Dean's face, "Already been. Doesn't agree with me. For that, you get to go first."

xx

"Go first for what, exactly?" Sam asks the demon. Yep. Collin is freaking out. Demons are actually real and he is in the same room as one. He's pretty sure Ollie has already passed out. "Well," the demon turned to Dean, "Remember your friend? The one you spend 40 scream filled years with?" Collin watches as Dean's eyes fill with fear. "No. No. He's- He's dead. Sam killed him!" The demon's eyes flicker back to normal. "Yeah, yeah. Sadly, good old Alastair's dead. But that's also a good thing," the demons turns back to the group, "I got his place! Now I just have to practice. I need someone whose screams I've heard before, so I know I'm torturing the best. And who is better than the only two living, breathing humans that have been to my home," the demon turns to Collin and his friends. Collin can practically hear Charlie's frantic heartbeat. The demon's eyes flick back to white. "But it's nice to have fresh meat too..." Collin's vision gets blurry and before he knows it, he's unconscious. Charlie is now the only college student still conscious.

xx

Dean is freaking out. The new Alastair wants to use him and Sam as practice, along with three college age kids. Visions of hell flash through his eyes. "No..." Dean mumbles quietly, "No! Cas!" The demon stops playing with Charlie's hair and is next to Dean in an instant. "Ah-ah-ah, Dean. Your angel can't hear your prayers through those chains you've got on there. I'm glad my trap worked. I've been looking forward to this..." It hisses. "Trap?" Sam asks. "The vampire? Eating old professors? I knew it would work perfectly to lure you here."

xx

The demon snaps it's fingers and Dean is now standing with his shirt off, but still in chains. Charlie would admire the man's buff body, but they are kinda in a life or death situation. She takes in the many scars and bruises. Her vision falls on Dean's left shoulder as he is being lead away. A handprint. She looks at Sam. He meets eyes with Dean and mouths 'Get Cas'. Dean nods through his unshed tears and the door slams shut.

xx

The distant screams are horrifying. It woke Ollie and Collin up. They are all sitting there, staring off into space. They are all stuck listening to Dean's screams. To try and block some of it out, Sam decides to talk to the students. "So, why were you following Dean and I," Sam asks the group. Collin is the first to respond. "We, uh, are supernatural investigators. We heard the Winchesters were in town and we didn't know if you were hunters or serial killers. So we,uh, decided to stake out the possible vampire killing ground and wait for you to show up..." "I see. We are actually hunters. It's just sometimes shapeshifters hold a grudge and ruin your name with the authorities." This made Ollie smile softly. Sam's questions are starting to distract him.

"So, what were you saying about angels? And who is Alastair?" Ollie asks. "The markings on the chains? It's enochian," Sam answers, "The language of the angels. Dean is really close with one of them. The enochian sigils on the chains keep prayers from reaching the angels. As for Alastair... That's not for me to say." "So. Angels are real," Charlie states. Sam nods. "Who is Cas? Is he an angel?" Collin asks. Sam nods again. "If Dean can't call the angels with the chains on, why did you tell him to get Cas?" Ollie questions. "It has something to do with that handprint, doesn't it." Charlie says. "I'm not going to tell you very much, as it is not my story to tell," Sam starts, "But Dean spent some time in a very bad place. 40 years, to be exact." "He doesn't look that old," Collin adds. "Time passes differently in the place where Dean was. Anyway, Castiel pulled him out and left his handprint. An angel doesn't have a soul, it has grace. Some of Cas' grace is in the handprint on Dean. If Dean focuses hard enough, he can use his physical connection to Cas to contact him. He’s never tried it before, so we’re crossing our fingers here."

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard in the other room and the screaming stops. A pleading whine is heard and a blinding light comes from underneath the door. The door flies open to reveal a man with a trench coat. His eyes are glowing a pure blue and a broken and bloody Dean is leaning on him. Suddenly, everyone's chains fall to the floor. Sam shoots up and grabs Dean, laying him on the ground. Dean smiles, his teeth caked with blood. "I called 'em Sammy," is all he says before he passes out. Ollie, Collin, and Charlie gather around him.

Charlie is watching Dean, wondering why anyone isn't helping him. "Cas..." Sam says. She looks to Sam and then follows his gaze to Castiel, who is staring at her with his piercing blue eyes. Studying her. Everyone is startled by his deep, gravely voice when he speaks. "You are not Charlie Bradbury. You are Charlie Miller." Even his eyes get a hint of sadness.

Cas bends down and puts his hand on Dean's stomach. He closes his eyes in concentration as a bright, blue light emits from his hand. Dean cuts and bruises slowly fade. He breathes in suddenly and everyone jumps back, well, except for Sam and Cas.

Dean blinks a few times before looking up at Cas. His eyes look pained. "Thanks Cas." "You're welcome Dean."

With a blink of an eye, all six of them are in what looks like a small library. "What the hell?!" Collin yells. "Sorry," Sam mutters, "Cas forgets about other people sometimes, ya know?" "This place is creepy," Ollie says. "I like it," Charlie says with a smile. That makes Sam grin. "Our friend Charlie said the same thing," he walks over to them, "You all seem to be taking this well. Are you hunters?" "We study more than do active stuff," Collin answers for the group. Sam looks over at Cas and Dean arguing about leaving the impala. Cas replies with 'she's in the garage' and Dean counters with 'if there's so much as a scratch...' Sam turns back to the group. "If you want, you could become Men of Letters, stay here until he bunker with us, research the supernatural." "Thanks Sam," Charlie starts, "But we are happy with our lives back on campus." Sam smiles and nods in understanding.

"Cas, could you drop them back off at the college?" Sam calls. Cas finishes his argument with Dean and steps towards them. They suddenly find themselves in Ollie and Collin's dorm. "Thanks," Ollie mumbles, walking over to his desk to start studying. Cas turns to leave, but Charlie stops him. "Cas? Who's Charlie? And Alastair?" Castiel's hard expression mellows. "Charlie Bradbury was a close friend so Sam, Dean, and myself. She was killed recently. And she happens to look, sound, and act exactly like you. It brings back memories for Sam and Dean." "Oh." "Alastair was the lead torturer in hell. He was killed by Sam a few years ago, yet Dean still has visions of him and what he did to him." "Dean was in hell?..." Collin asks quietly. Cas faces him. "Yes. Dean was tortured more brutally there than anyone else in a few millennia since he is the righteous man bound to lead heaven to paradise. Sam, too, was in hell. In Lucifer's cage. But Sam wasn't so much tortured physically as he was mentally." The three of them stared at Castiel in shock. "Goodbye," was all he said before he disappeared.

They sat there for a few more moments. Collin finally broke the silence. "That settles it. I'm becoming a hermit so I don't have to deal with monsters." "Don't let any wendigos find and eat you," Ollie threw over his shoulder. Collin glares at him. Charlie stares out the window. Se had learned a lot. Angels and demons and all other creatures that go bump in the night were 100% real. And the Winchesters? Just regular monster hunters who got caught on the wrong side of the law.

 

The Winchesters contacted the trio a few times over the next few years to help with hunt research. A few times, they even considered becoming Men of Letters. But right now, they were happy with their lives knowing that the Winchesters were out there helping people.


End file.
